The present invention relates generally to lanyard connectors. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a dual release umbilical connector for releasing an ordinance from an aircraft.
An aircraft carrying an ordinance, such as a weapon, typically utilizes an umbilical connector and a single loop contiguous lanyard for release of the ordinance. The connector interfaces between the ordinance and a lanyard cable, and the lanyard cable is looped around an aircraft mounted post, also known as a “bail bar.”
The ordinance mounts to the connector using a receptacle on the ordinance, and the ordinance is held in place by a coupling ring and a number of threaded segments. Conventional lanyard connectors utilize a single primary compression type spring that prevents the coupling ring from shifting and allowing release of the connector. Upon pulling the lanyard cable during aircraft ordinance release, the primary spring compresses. Compression of the primary spring allows the coupling ring to shift such that the threaded segments move outward. However, as the connector begins disconnecting from the ordinance receptacle, the primary spring acts to close the threaded segments and “ratcheting” may occur, whereby the threaded segments become caught on threading or the receptacle as the connector is being pulled free. As a result, the connector may be destroyed, which in turn may damage the umbilical cable, as well as the aircraft airframe. The cost of replacing damaged connectors and cables, as well as repairing damaged airframes is high.
Some umbilical connectors are configured as dual release connectors that provide redundant means for electrical release of the ordinance. In such connectors, if a failure occurs when pulling a primary lanyard cable, a secondary lanyard cable may be used to actuate the connector. However, it is recognized that existing dual release connectors utilize a primary spring—similar to the single release connector described above—and often utilize a common release path in the connector for the primary and secondary lanyard cables, which provides less than optimal functionality in the connector for releasing the ordinance.
Therefore, a need exists for a lanyard connector that can withstand aircraft ordinance release, without easily being damaged. A need further exists for such a lanyard connector to provide redundant separation capability (i.e., a dual release lanyard connector), with such a connector providing separate primary and secondary release paths and providing reset and multiple testing capabilities.